


What if Himiko and Tenko got a puppy?

by SomeKidOnTheNet2



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Other, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 18:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25700140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeKidOnTheNet2/pseuds/SomeKidOnTheNet2
Summary: Himiko was living with Tenko, and felt like getting a puppy, cuz' they're cute.
Relationships: Himiko Yumeno/Puppy
Kudos: 4





	What if Himiko and Tenko got a puppy?

Himiko was living with Tenko, ever since her friends started living separately, as now they were adults, Tenko opened up a Dojo, and Himiko became a world famous Magician.

Himiko wanted to get a pet, but couldn't decide on anything. 

"A kitten, or a puppy? What should I get, nyeh......." She thought.

Tenko saw her and said, "How about a puppy, puppies are cuter than kittens!"

"But I prefer kittens." Himiko replied.

"Cats are scary, the look on their faces is always intense. Kittens are also scary." Tenko said and pulled out a whiteboard.

"A puppy is athletic, and nice, and they're very loyal too!" Tenko pointed out.

"Sounds like a pet commercia-" Himiko said before she was interrupted by Tenko kicking the whiteboard back to where it was. Himiko jumped up, said "Nyeh", and sat down again.

"Fine, let's get a puppy." Himiko said with a look of tiredness on her face.

"So, which puppy should we get?" said Himiko quietly.

"A Corgi! They're cute and small! I can take morning walks with them too!" Tenko said, pointing at a Corgi's image on hand.

"Nyeh? But don't they shed a lot of fur? That will be tough to clean." Himiko couldn't be bothered to clean it since she wasn't the best sleeper even if she got tired easily.

"Leave the cleaning job to me!", shouted Tenko in a lot of energy.

"Ok......" said Himiko before dozing off.

{END OF CHAPTER 1, THE CREATOR IS DUMB SO NEXT ONE WILL TAKE TIME}

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is my wholesome-ish story. And my first one I ever posted here. Nothing more to say.


End file.
